Undertale - Green Kindness
by TheFinalFireFly
Summary: The story of Undertale, told by the unnamed Green Human.
1. Chapter 1 - Green and Light Blue

UNDERTALE SPOILERS

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

the quality of being friendly, generous, and considerate.

"Why not set up over there?"

I glanced up to see where my friend Peter was pointing. We were on a camping trip – or, more accurately, we were beginning a camping trip – and were looking for a place to pitch our tents.

"Forget that!" I shouted. "Check out this cave!"

Just beyond the rocks that had until now blocked our view, there was a dark cave. Vines hung over the entrance and blew gently in the breeze.

Peter grinned. We could forget the tents – that cave was ours now. We scrambled towards it and parted the vines. It was pitch black. Duh. I pulled off my backpack and dug through various camping equipment. A pan, a tiny portable gas stove, an apron (why was that in there?) and…

"A-ha! Torch!" I said, extracting the small metallic object from my bag.

I shone it into the cave. It wasn't very large, and there appeared to be a hole in the centre of it. No problem, we were sleeping there. It had been decided. I slipped the torch back into my backpack, walked out of the cave and examined the view from Mt Ebott. Below, I could see a small village and a long, meandering river that stretched between the mountains. Green grass grew throughout the valley and I wondered how the dark legends surrounding this place had ever come into existence.

I was a pretty light sleeper. I also moved around a lot in my sleep, and staying in a cave with a gaping hole in the centre had, looking back, not been my greatest idea. Oh, well. Twenty twenty hindsight and all that.

I woke up to feel a powerful wind in my face. I was weightless. The wind seemed to sound different the further I fell. Like how the sound of running water changes as you fill up a bottle. I could tell I was nearing the ground.

 ** _I have to stop my fall._**

I reached out with my hands to see them enveloped in green energy. Below me, a rectangle of the same green was flying towards me. Wait, no. I was flying towards it.

I collided with the rectangle and bounced back up. I couldn't tell how far. Twenty feet? Thirty feet? No idea. I fell down and bounced back up again. And a couple more times, until I was lying on the squishy, glowing green rectangle. Then, it vanished. Just like that. Gone. I dropped a few more feet. Apparently it was thicker than I realized.

I couldn't see, and judging by the smell of damp and by the deafening silence, I doubted that there was any light to turn on.

I sat in the dark and rested my head against the wall of the vertical tunnel I had fallen down. If I looked up, I couldn't make out the hole in the cave. Peter was probably still asleep. He had no idea I was gone. He didn't know about that crazy green glow. What was that, anyway? Magic? Nah. Impossible.

I sat without thinking for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence.

Minutes turned to hours and my stomach began to rumble. We'd been planning on catching our food, so all I had was equipment. Nothing to eat. There had to be some kind of edible plant down here. But first, I needed light. I reached over for my backpack. The zip was opens and my stuff had spilled out onto the floor, as far as I could tell by feeling with my hands.

 ** _I need a light._**

In my palm, a glowing sphere of green appeared. Like the squishy rectangle, but smaller. I waved my hand through it. Not squishy either – it was like it didn't exist. I held it over my bag to see that my stuff had indeed fallen out and my torch was smashed on the ground. Apparently my new magic powers didn't extend to my torch. It didn't really matter anyway – as long as I could make the glowing light thing again, I didn't need one.

I waved the light around and it lit up the room. I was sitting on a bed of golden flowers. Beyond that, there were worn purple slabs lining the floor. The walls were similar. Nothing looked edible. Up ahead, I could see a door. I got to my feet and walked cautiously towards it. For all I knew, it could have been some creepy tomb or one of those caves governments drop nuclear waste down. I reached out with my left hand and opened the door, the little sphere of light still in my right.

In the next room, burning torches hung in brackets on the walls. Everything was made of purple brick, like in the last room. The green light in my hand disappeared upon coming into contact with the light from the torches.

I continued to walk through similar rooms. Various broken puzzles littered the rooms, which were fairly easy to traverse until I got the room with no door.

It seemed that one of the switches on the wall was meant to open a door, but they had long since rusted up and I couldn't make them move. Even if I did, I doubt it would work. I examined the wall next to it – yes, this was definitely where the door was. A long, thin crack extended along it in a rectangular shape.

Could I just bust it down? I pushed on it with all my strength. Nothing happened. I could try that power again. The green magic.

I raised my hands and focused. Nothing. The only other times I'd done it, I'd really wanted something.

 ** _I need a way to break through this wall._**

A tall, wide shield made of green energy appeared, resting against my hands. I gave it a shove, and it jumped from my palms and tore through the air. It ploughed through the wall like it was made of paper.

On the other side of the hole, I could see a girl. She wore a tattered pale blue t-shirt, a knee length skirt and a faded ribbon in her hair. In her hand was a dust-covered toy knife. Her eyes glinted with what I could only describe as terror.

The terror of a killer.

* * *

Woo! It's me! I'm back. I hope it's good. For anyone wondering, this story is set before Purple fell, and set after Yellow, who was probably first after Chara (given the cowboy hat and gun).

The Green Human's power was designed to help people - providing solutions to their problems. However, I think it will become significantly more powerful if Green tries to use it for someone else...


	2. Chapter 2 - Goat Guardian

Undertale spoilers!

I still don't own Undertale.

* * *

She readied her knife. I realized she was waiting for my shield to fall.

"I can keep this up for as long as I want." I lied. It would probably disappear now it had fulfilled its purpose, like the sphere of light and the trampoline.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm quite patient."

We stood in a stalemate for several seconds. My shield vanished and the girl laughed. She flicked her arm towards me and I stumbled sideways as the toy knife flew past and embedded itself in the wall behind me. I pulled it out and looked down at it. The edge had been sharpened enough to cut into brick. This was clearly no ordinary plastic.

"I just want to get out of here, okay? I don't want any trouble."

"Leaving is impossible. The scientist said so." She said almost sleepily.

"The scientist? There are people here?" I asked. Maybe this _was_ somewhere people dumped radioactive waste.

"No, stupid." She laughed. "Monsters."

Monsters. No. They weren't real. The stories about Mt Ebott couldn't be real.

"Give me my knife." She said.

"You want it?" I asked, shaking. "Go get it!" I turned and threw it back into the room I'd come from.

She scowled, apparently realizing that she couldn't take me on without a weapon. After all, I had those badass energy powers. Using them was mostly guesswork, but she didn't need to know that. She ran past me to begin searching. Once she had it, I guessed she'd be back on my tail.

I continued to walk through the caves. It occurred to me that nobody had been here in a long, long time. If that was the case, however, why did the torches still burn? That girl hadn't been carrying anything but the knife. More magic? Was it even magic at all?

I came across an old, ruined house. It was made of faded, cracked purple bricks, like everything else.

I nervously walked up the steps to the front door and knocked.

"Stay away!" A woman's voice echoed inside.

"I'm looking for an exit." I called back.

The door opened a crack, and I could see an eye between the door and doorframe.

"You're a different human…"

The door closed again and I heard a chain clinking. Apparently the creepy girl hadn't gotten through here. She'd definitely tried, though. The door was cracked and chipped where she'd taken that unnaturally sharp knife to it.

Once the door opened, I could see the woman. Or rather, goat.

A bipedal goat lady in a long purple robe. Alright.

She opened the door for me and I stepped inside. It felt like a rabbit warren. Cosy.

"You need to keep moving. The Light Blue Human will kill you."

"Wait!" I said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Toriel. I am… was… the queen of the Underground."

I stayed silent. Monsters were real. That reality hit me kinda hard.

She pointed down a set of stairs. "Down there, there is a tunnel. Follow it until you reach the exit."

"You mentioned the Light Blue Human. Do you mean the creepy girl with the toy knife?"

"You met the Light Blue Human? How did you survive?"

"Luck." I told her.

We were silent for a moment.

"Come on." She told me. She grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me downstairs.

"Follow this corridor until you reach the end. Go through the door and keep running. Don't stop until you reach the village."

"Village? What village?" I asked, confused.

"Go now!" She demanded. "The Light Blue Human could be back any second!"

I wasn't eager to run into Crazy Girl again. I wasn't worried about Toriel, though. She seemed confident enough – besides, she'd held out this long just fine.

I turned and began to run down the corridor. It took several turns and finally, I reached a tall purple door. I rested my hand on it and pushed. The heavy door creaked open and freezing air rushed in. Outside, I could see snow and trees in every direction. Surely these underground caves couldn't be big enough to have their own weather system, right? I began to run through the snow. Luckily it was only a couple of inches thick, or I'd have a really hard time moving quickly.

I stopped suddenly. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked around. Nothing. I could still feel it though. I began walking slowly again. After several seconds, I twisted around quickly. I could see something yellow disappear into the snow.

I decided to run again after that.

* * *

Little teeny baby chapter. Toriel sorta rushed Green along because she knew they weren't safe. I imagine Light Blue will catch up with Green at some point, though. More developments in the next chapter - a returning character, a new character (new in the sense that they weren't in Purple Perseverance) and some hints about... interesting stuff.

Anyway, if you like it so far, leave a review and tell me what you think! I read all of them (even if I don't reply).


	3. Chapter 3 - Grillby's

Undertale spoilers!

I don't own Undertale, as usual.

* * *

I walked through the underground town, gazing at the buildings as I passed. Even more interesting were their residents. Monsters – real monsters – in every shape and size. Rabbits, rocks, dogs – you name it, I probably could have found it in one of those houses.

Finally, I reached a bar – Grillby's, said the sign. They had to serve food there, right? Anyway, I went inside and sat down at the bar, next to a short, chubby skeleton in a blue hoodie. He had his head rested in his arms as he slept on the bar. A ketchup bottle stood next to his head. The situation was almost comical.

A monster walked out from the back room. The guy seemed human-ish, except he was a little taller than normal. Oh yeah, and made entirely of fire. The floor behind the bar was burnt slightly, presumably from him walking on it.

"Hey." I asked. "Do you do burgers? I'm starving."

The fire guy, Grillby motioned to a monster sat a few seats to my left.

"Grillby says that'll cost ya thirty gold."

"Gold?" I asked. "I'm... uh… not from around these parts. Is that the currency you guys use?"

Grillby nodded and took a small gold coin from his pocket. He put it on the counter to show me

"I see..." I said, stroking an imaginary beard in an attempt to look intelligent. "I don't suppose you take chocolate bar wrappers?"

"don't… don't worry about it, kiddo." The skeleton on my right said as me looked up sleepily and yawned. "Grillby, put it on my tab."

Grillby nodded and walked into the room in the back.

"Thanks," I told him, "But you really didn't have to."

"nah, it's ok. i know a hungry face when i see one."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"sans. sans the skeleton. actually, i'm sans my flesh right now."

I groaned, along with everyone else in the bar.

"c'mon. that one was good." Sans said, sounding a little hurt.

Sans hesitated before asking, "what brings you here, human?"

"I fell. Down a hole in a mountain." I leaned in a little closer and spoke quietly. "How do you know I'm a human? None of these other guys seem to know."

Sans smiled a little – or maybe that was just his skull. "i used to spend a lot of time around humans."

Grillby arrived with my burger. I began to eat and Sans and I continued to talk.

_  
Sans and I walked back to his house, since I didn't have anywhere to stay.

"watch out for undyne." He told me. "she's training to be a member of the royal guard."

I wanted to ask who Undyne was, but my question was answered quickly as a not-so-terrifying roar echoed through the street, accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. Up ahead, outside what I assumed to be Sans's house, was a small figure lying in the snow, laughing.

"Oh. Hi, Sans. I was just, y'know, messing around, and… god, did I break your window? Darn. Sorry." She grinned and sat up. When she did so, I could see she was in fact a humanoid fish. Like a mermaid, but with legs. She had red hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes gleamed like gold.

"Hey! Who are you?" She asked, as she stood up and began brushing broken glass off her scales.

"I'm…" I began. I can't remember why I stopped. "I'm a human." I decided on.

"Well, hi, Human!" Undyne said cheerfully. She seemed wide awake, even this late at night. At least, I assumed night. It was hard to tell in the Underground.  
Sans shushed her.

"Is me being a human really that much of a secret?" I asked.

"it's technically illegal for you to be here. there are laws in place that say any human must die to give their soul to the king so he can break the barrier."  
"Wait, die? Soul? The King? A barrier?"

"come inside. i have the whole of monster history to fill you in on."

* * *

Another baby chapter. The next one is longer, I promise ;-;


	4. Chapter 4 - A Hint of Spaghetti

Undertale spoilers.

I don't own Undertale. I don't have any plans to own Undertale either.

* * *

As it turns out, Sans fell asleep on the sofa before he got to any explaining. Undyne found a history book that we skimmed though. Basically summed up to 7 points:

1) Humans + Monsters have a war

2) Humans win and force the monsters underground with a magic spell

3) A human falls into the underground some time later and is adopted by King + Queen Dremurr.

4) Fallen Human dies and their SOUL is absorbed by Prince Asriel

5) Asriel uses its power to pass through the barrier and return the Human to their village

6) Humans think Asriel killed the Fallen Human and attack him.

7) He dies.

That was all the book told me. Undyne filled me in on the rest. Another human, commonly referred to as the Yellow Human, falls into the underground. He becomes part of a scientific experiment to replicate the human SOUL in order to escape the Underground. However, the scientist buggers it up, dies and the Yellow Human vanishes. Luckily, they kept the soul, although it seems that a tiny fragment is missing.

"Hey, can I see your SOUL?" Undyne asked.

We were sat on the steps in Sans's house. He still slept on the sofa, undisturbed by our conversation on monster history.

"Uh… I guess, if you like." I told her, a little weirded out.

"Dr Gaster taught me this trick." She reached out and flicked my ear. Everything around us darkened to a deep grey. In front of me, hovered a shining green heart.

"That's your SOUL. You're the Green Human!" She said excitedly.

"Why is yours white?" I asked.

In front of Undyne, a slightly smaller, white heart hung in the air.

"Monster souls have less power than human ones. No energy to waste on being colourful, I guess."

The colour returned to the world and our SOULs disappeared.

"I'm pretty tired," I yawned. "Anywhere I can sleep?"

"Sure." She said. "There's an empty room on the left. Sans sleeps on the sofa all the time, so I use his room. See you in the morning!"

"Thanks." I told her, and walked into the spare room on the left. It was bare and empty, but warm like the rest of the house.

I slung my backpack off, lifted my hands and concentrated.

I need a place to sleep.

In the corner of the room, a glowing green mattress appeared. Neat. My magic powers were useful after all. I curled up on the soft green energy and went to sleep.

I opened my eyes. Light shone through the window in the corner. The glowing bed disappeared and I dropped to the floor with a thud.

"You alright?" Undyne's voice carried through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell out of bed." I said.

"You don't have a bed."

"Yeah I- oh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

I opened the door and walked downstairs to eat. "What's for breakfast?"

Sans glanced up from the TV. "we've got…. uh… spaghetti, spaghetti or spaghetti."

"Monsters have spaghetti?" I asked.

"oh, yeah. monsters eat whatever humans dump. most of it is in packets, so the actual food is just fine." Sans said, taking some raw spaghetti from the packet and eating it.

"That's… uh… not how you eat spaghetti."

"It's not?" Replied Sans and Undyne simultaneously.

I groaned. "Do you have any tomato sauce?"

"sure. should be in the cupboard."

"What about a hob?"

"got one of those too. dunno if it works though – i only know the bare bones when it comes to this stuff."

I groaned again. "I'll go cook the spaghetti."

I walked into Sans's tiny kitchen. It was packed with stuff – so full with everything, and yet, I still couldn't find a pot to put the spaghetti in. My frying pan would have to do. I dashed upstairs to get my bag, then came back down, frying pan at the ready.

Undyne seemed to find cooking fascinating. She tiptoed to look over my shoulder while I tipped it into the pan along with some boiling water, it softened and became spaghetti-ey, I drained it and I added the sauce

I brought all of it back on a big plate to share. I set it down on the table. then sat on the sofa with Sans and Undyne. We ate in silence. I was grateful for a decent meal – even if spaghetti for breakfast was weird – and the two monsters had probably never eaten hot food in their lives.

"That was the best food I've ever eaten." Undyne lay back on the sofa and burped loudly. "You are going to teach me to cook. In exchange, I'll teach you to fight!"

"Really, you don't have to." I smiled a little.

"Too bad!" She grinned, pulling a long spear from behind the sofa cushion.

I grabbed my backpack and she led me outside into the snow. People were beginning to leave their houses and go to work, or the bar, or… wherever monsters went, I guess.

We turned left out of Sans's house.

"I'm going to show you my favourite spot to practise." She told me excitedly.

As we walked, the air got warmer, and the snow disappeared. The ground here was either an odd kind of bluish greenish grey grass or purplish black rock. The walls seemed to get closer to us. This place felt like a rabbit warren – caves going in every direction, places to explore everywhere. I could see why someone as hyperactive as Undyne liked it.

We came to an opening big enough for a house. I looked around. There were scratches covering the floor and walls. Undyne saw me looking at them, worried.

"I chuck my spear around. It's fun!" She said excitedly.

She turned and launched the spear with pinpoint accuracy towards a target drawn with chalk on the wall.

"Neat, huh?" She asked.

I nodded, suddenly feeling slightly more afraid of Undyne.

"The only other person I know who can throw like that is the Light Blue Human."

"There are other humans down here?" She asked, intrigued. "Can they fight?"

"She's dangerous. She has this plastic knife that's sharp enough to cut brick."

"I want to fight the Cyan Human." She said, attempting to stand a little taller, and failing.

"Light Blue Human, you mean." I corrected her.

"Cyan flows better. What moron walks around calling themselves 'The Light Blue Human'? Just sounds like a cheap knock-off from regular blue."

"I… I guess you're right." I said. "Cyan Human it is."

Undyne walked to her target and tugged her spear from the wall. She turned to me and grinned.

"Now. It's time to start your training."

* * *

I always knew Green would make good friends with Undyne.

If you liked it, follow to read more! Oh, and leave a review telling me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chicken Chunks

Undertale Spoilers!

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

"Do you have a weapon?" She asked.

I did, of course, have a weapon potentially more powerful than anyone had ever seen. However, I didn't think telling her that was a good idea.

"I have this frying pan." I took my pan from my bag.

Undyne sighed. "It'll do, Trainee Human."

"Trainee Human?" I asked.

She chose to ignore me.

"Now, take up your stance!"

"What sort of stance?"

"I dunno, anything. I'll make fun of it when you're ready."

I spread my feet apart a little and bent my knees. I lifted the pan to protect my heart.

"It's sort of… defensive." said Undyne, clearly disappointed she couldn't poke fun at me.

"Why would I need anything but defence?" I asked. "There's no reason for me to fight someone unless they hit first."

"There's some logic in that. All right. First practical exercise!"

"Practical? We've been doing this for all of two minutes!"

"You can't learn to fight without fighting!" She said, hurling her spear at me.

No way would my precious frying pan survive a direct hit. I ducked my head down and angled it so the spear glanced off and flew up, over my head. It embedded itself in the wall behind me.

"Impressive!" She exclaimed. "Again!"

I grabbed the spear from the wall and handed it back to her. She took several steps back and threw it again.

This time, I wasn't ready.

 ** _Deflect the spear._**

I lifted the pan and a glowing, curved surface extended from it. The spear collided with the pan and slid onto the barrier. Without it, my head would have been skewered. It curved around the surface and flew back at Undyne, who ducked. The spear flew through her ponytail, slicing it off cleanly.

My magic vanished.

…

Silence.

"That's your power?" Undyne asked after a while. "Magic barriers? That is so lame."

"It's not just that. It provides solutions to people's problems."

"Well, I've got a problem. You sliced my hair off."

I tilted my head sideways, thinking for a moment. I stepped forwards and raised my hands.

 ** _REGROW UNDYNE'S HAIR._**

Piercing green light escaped my eyes and my hands rippled with power. Green strands began to burst from Undyne's ex-ponytail. More. Thousands of them. Each one replacing a hair. Once every hair was replaced, the glow faded.

Undyne reached back and pulled it in front of her face to see. It was just… regular hair.

"That is SO COOL!" she exclaimed. "And you did the thing with your eyes and your hands and they glowed and… and… wow."

"I'm confused about that. My eyes never glowed before. The only time my hands glowed was when I saved myself from dying when I fell down here."

"The greater the need, the cooler the look, I guess." She smirked.

"Your hair is more important than my life?"

"Dr Gaster and I are pretty good friends. He told me about the Yellow SOUL he captured, and how he discovered the properties that make it up. Something about colours. Red is Determination, green is Kindness… I can't remember the others."

"If green is Kindness, it would make sense that it works better for other people."

"Do you remember Light Blue?"

"Oh yeah! That one was patience. Doubt my soul is very light blue, right?" She laughed.

"Come on, let's go." I told her. "We still need to start your first cooking lesson."

We took the long walk back to Sans's house.

On the way, we passed through a dark cavern where the ground was a maze of glowing grass. Outside of the grass, the floor was completely invisible – we didn't know if there was any kind of drop or how many evil venomous creatures lived in the dark spots, so we stuck to the path. In order to light it, we had to prod some glowing mushrooms along the side. They kept the grass lit for several minutes.

While we traversed this particular maze, I was focused on a corner of the cave that seemingly had no glowing path to guide us.

"What's over there?" I asked.

"Rumor has it that it's a secret village, inhabited by all kinds of criminal monsters hiding from the Royal Guard." Undyne replied.

"Really?" I gasped.

"No. There's nothing over there." She laughed.

We continued to walk until it occurred to me that the only food Sans had was raw spaghetti.

"Where did you find that spaghetti?" I asked.

"At the dump. Why?" Undyne replied.

"I'm going to see if we can find anything else. Can you take me there?"

"Good idea! Let's go now. It's this way." Undyne led me off the familiar path.

The dump was dirty, muddy, and didn't smell great.

"See, here's where most of it is." Undyne motioned to piles of junk scattered around. "Some dumb books, coolers I already raided, and some half eaten food."

"Shame, really. I was hoping we could find something – oh!" I picked up an unopened chicken.

Seriously, a whole chicken. Someone tossed a whole chicken. Didn't even take the wrapping off.

"What's this?" Undyne peered over my shoulder.

"It's a chicken. You guys don't have chicken?"

"Uh, no. It's meat, right? Most monsters are vegetarian wimps!" She laughed.

With some more digging around, I found some only slightly mouldy bread, a box of eggs (thankfully only half of them were broken) and a soggy cookbook.

"Come on, this is enough. Let's go."

"We can make food from this?"

"First rule of cooking; Improvising is the best way to do anything."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hey," She grumbled, "That's my joke."

"Right." I said, passing Undyne the slightly mouldy loaf of bread. We were standing in Sans's tiny kitchen, exhausted from the run back from the caves of Waterfall, as Undyne called them.

"Cut off the funny green bits, then put them in the bin. Then rip the bread up into the tiniest pieces you can."

"I get to slice things up?!"

"Yeah."

"All right!" Undyne laughed and grabbed a knife from the rack on the wall.

She began chopping rapidly.

My general idea was to attempt chicken nuggets with breadcrumbs, using the egg whites to stick them together.

I separated the eggs, and binned the yolks.

I cut the chicken into nugget-shaped pieces as best I could, then mixed Undyne's breadcrumbs with the egg whites.

Finally, I rolled the chicken chunks in breadcrumbs and fried them with some of Sans's vegetable oil.

"Neato."

The chicken chunks did not resemble chicken nuggets.

They did not smell like chicken nuggets.

They did not taste like chicken nuggets.

That isn't to say they were bad, but the egg whites had… uh, yellowed a bit when I fried them. They tasted a bit like scrambled eggs and chicken. To be honest? Not bad. Not bad at all.

Sans and Undyne wholeheartedly agreed.

"you are a master chef."

I laughed a little, remembering the TV programme. We were sat, once again, around Sans's coffee table after finishing my slightly-failed chicken nuggets.

"We could employ you full time!" Undyne laughed.

"you could work at grillby's. then you could finally pay off my tab. there's something even I don't have the _guts_ to look at."

Undyne shook her head. "Leave the jokes to me."

"like you could ever out-pun me. I've got a _skele-ton_ of these." Sans took a sheet of paper covered in incoherent scribbles from his pocket.

Sans sniggered. "never gets old, that one."

Undyne sat forward and smirked. "Two whales walk into a bar. The bartender asks them what they want.

The first whale replies: " **WOOOUWEEAHOOUAH OOOOOUWAAAUAOOOW WAOUAUAH** "

The second whale says: "Shut up Frankie, you're drunk"."

"i'm impressed." Sans stated, nodding thoughtfully. "the real art, however, is squeezing them into conversation."

"I'm exhausted." I stood up. "Mind if I sleep in the spare room again?"

"It's not spare anymore, it's yours now." Undyne punched me in the shoulder.

"See you guys in the morning." I yawned and walked upstairs to bed.

* * *

This chapter was longer than usual (although still shorter than a real book) because I wanted to make up for the other, shorter chapters earlier on.

If you enjoyed this chapter, follow the story for more! If you have anything to ask/add/say/mention then don't hesitate to leave a review! I respond to all questions (as of now) and I'm open to criticism.

 _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_ _ **IMPORTANT!**_

On the next update of the story, I'll be changing my username to TheFinalFireFly. The reason for this change is in case someone who knows me in real life make a search for my old name (this current one) and finds all my writing. I'd rather not admit that I write Undertake fanfictions. Just giving you guys a little heads-up.


	6. Chapter 6 - Glowing Grass Cavern

Undertale spoilers!

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

 ** _Time passes…_**

"Rise and shine, Trainee Human!" Undyne's voice carried easily through the door to my room.

I say 'my room' because over the past few weeks, it'd become more… mine. Undyne and I went hunting through the dump occasionally and I'd found some similar stuff to the things I had in my room back home. Some posters, an old computer that Sans managed to hook up to the Undernet (the Underground's version of Facebook) and a cupboard with the few clothes I had packed when I fell into the Underground. I'd also used magic to create an exact replica of my old bed – a racecar. Usually I could only pull that kind of thing off if it was for someone else. I suppose it counted as furniture for Sans.

"No…" I murmured back to the door.

"Get up or I'll come in there and _make_ you get up!"

I rolled lazily out of bed and landed face first on the floor.

"You know, the floor is comfier than I remember it." I mumbled through the carpet.

Undyne kicked the door down and walked in. She picked me up by my pyjamas and walked downstairs with me in her grasp.

"You can let go of me now. I'm pretty much awake." I yawned loudly and Undyne threw me onto the sofa.

"Who wants breakfast?" Undyne shouted.

Sans waved his hand, still asleep.

"Me too, thanks." I responded.

I walked back upstairs to use my magic to fix the door Undyne broke. I'd also found out, helpfully, that I could clean stuff (most notably food) using my wizardry too. The dump was now a perfectly appropriate place to find stuff to eat.

 ** _Fix the door._**

The thought echoed in my mind like a shout in a cave. Green tendrils extended from my hands and tugged parts of the door together, then lifted the whole thing back up and fixed it onto its hinges.

I came down to find Sans awake and flicking through TV channels. I say channels, but really there were only two. The news, and poorly made (albeit funny) cartoons.

"Hey, Sans. Something's been bugging me for a while."

"what's up, kid?"

"You know the cave in Waterfall with the glowing grass paths?"

"uh huh." Sans seemed disinterested.

"What's in the far corner? The one without paths leading to it."

"nobody knows. that room is enchanted to swallow light not made by that grass."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Then there's got to be something there! Why else would someone hide it like that?"

"oh, i dunno. if there was nothing there?"

There was a short pause.

"Whatever. I'm going to check it out today."

Undyne came into the room with a plate of spaghetti. People on the surface would find us weird, but eating spaghetti for breakfast had become kind of a tradition for us.

"Hey, Undyne. Want to come see what's in that cave with the glowing grass later?"

"Of course I don't. There's nothing there."

"Who knows? It could be some giant dragon to fight."

I could tell I had her interested. Fighting was one of Undyne's favourite things. I'd become fairly good at it too, since she'd been giving me daily lessons.

"Fine. But I'll be disappointed if there's no dragon to kill."

"Here it is." I said. "This is the entrance to our mystery cave."

"First practical problem, Trainee Human." Undyne's voice echoed loudly. "We can't see."

"No problem." I held out my hand and concentrated.

 ** _Gimme a light._**

A glowing green Zippo lighter appeared in my palm.

 _'_ _Very funny.'_ I told my power. I sparked the lighter, which produced an unusually large, unusually green flame. The whole of the cave was lit up. Apparently the enchantment Sans mentioned didn't apply to magical fire made of kindness. The long, winding grass paths were revealed, along with the rest of the ground. And sure enough…

"See!" I exclaimed. "There _is_ something in that corner!"

It looked like an archway. Another cave.

"Fine. You win this time." Undyne harrumphed.

We crossed the cave. It was surprisingly big, now that I could see the whole thing. As we drew nearer to the newly discovered passageway, we heard people inside. One of them had a normal voice. They were shouting. All the other voices were sort of… pigeon English.

"Come on." I suddenly felt the need to whisper. "Someone might need our help."

"I came out here to beat things up, not to help someone." Undyne grumbled.

We entered the passageway, and the voices got clearer the further we went.

"WHERE IS THE GREEN HUMAN? WHERE?"

"No." I whispered. "Not her. Anyone but her."

"Who?" Undyne asked.

We leaned around a corner to see a girl in a pale blue shirt and skirt. A red ribbon hung in her hair. Cyan. Luckily, she was facing away from us. Facing her (and us) was a crowd of… I don't know what they were. Like cats, but with big floppy dog ears and extra fluffy heads, like human hair. It sounds creepy when I describe them like that, but seriously, I could have snuggled up next to one of them and been happy for the rest of my life.

"Who's the other human?" Undyne hissed.

"The Cyan Human."

"No way!" she whispered excitedly.

Undyne jumped from around the corner. "Cyan Human! I challenge you to a duel!"

Cyan slowly turned around. She ignored Undyne and stared right at me, leaning around the corner.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to lose my patience."

She drew her knife.

* * *

OH SHIT

On a slightly related note, I began uploading when I'd written the third chapter. I've since used up my three-chapter buffer and am now writing to upload almost immediately. This means two things. 1, there might be spelling errors/unfinished edits/other stuff that doesn't make sense. If you spot anything like that, please don't hesitate to tell me (if it contains spoilers or something then send it in a PM, otherwise put it in a review). 2, I might upload slower. Probably not, since I got kinda bored after writing chapter 4, but I've since come up with a great idea to explain some unexplained stuff in the game (which is pretty much the whole point of this series).

If you enjoyed the story so far, leave a review! I love hearing what you have to say about it, whether it's good, bad, funny, whatever (please be constructive - "u suk lel" doesn't help at all). If you'd like to read more, follow the story and you'll receive a notification & e-mail whenever I upload a new chapter (I think.)


	7. Chapter 7 - Determination

Undertale spoilers!

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

"Undyne. Run. Get Sans."

"No! I can't leave you here! I wanna fight the Cyan Human!"

I turned, my eyes burning a venomous green. "Get Sans."

Undyne took a step back and scowled a little. "Fine. I'm gonna be mad if you die here."

"Me too." I responded, brain already whirring.

My pan was in my bag. Could I draw it in time? Cyan stood ten paces away. She could throw her knife with pinpoint accuracy. I needed something faster.

"You." Cyan pointed at one of the catlike creatures behind her. "Kill the human. Kill it and take its soul."

The monster looked up at her and shook its head silently.

"Do it, or I will kill your friends." Cyan raised her knife above the head of another creature.

"What are these creatures?" I stepped forward. "What are you doing to them?"

"You should be more concerned about what they're doing to you." Cyan smirked, and the cat-dog lunged, revealing sharp teeth. Its legs elongated, until they were several meters tall.

It would have been funny, had it not been about to rip me to shreds.

 ** _Protect these monsters._**

A shimmering shell flickered encased the crowd of monsters and the one before me. It looked at me through the shield, and I could see thankfulness in its eyes. It didn't want to fight.

Cyan spat on the ground. "Fine. I'll kill you myself, and jam your soul down their throats myself."

She lunged forward, her hair rippling. In her eyes, I could see insanity. Whatever she'd done, whatever she'd experienced? She wasn't human anymore.

 ** _I need a weapon._**

My arm glowed a vibrant green, a blade extending alongside it from my elbow, past my hand. Green flames licked along the edge. I raised my arm-sword and parried her first strike. The world darkened Surprised, Cyan froze and my blade plunged into her neck. She smiled and I realized she wasn't bleeding. I pulled my arm back and saw there wasn't even a wound. She laughed and lunged again. I ducked to the side and swung my arm. The blade cut her cheek as she flew past.

"You're intangible while you're standing still." I gasped.

"Dead on." She swung her knife again, and I jumped backwards.

"We don't need to fight. We don't need to run." I told her.

"I want power. I want to become a god."

"You mean collecting seven souls?" I asked. "Humans can't absorb human souls."

"Oh, but what if a monster absorbs a soul… and I absorb the result?"

I froze in horror. What if she was right? Could that be possible?

Cyan took advantage of my fear and lunged again. Her knife plunged into my chest. My heart. She twisted it around, slicing into my lungs. Then she pulled it out, covered in blood.

"You…" I coughed blood. "You can't." I dropped to my knees.

"Looks like I win, Green." She turned and watched the shield protecting the monsters expire.

My vision darkened and I slumped over onto my side. It had been over so quickly. A moment's hesitation.

But… I wasn't dead. No. I hung in the darkness, nothingness enveloping me. Inviting me. _Just give in._ It whispered. _Join me._ I'll admit, it was tempting. The welcoming, soothing darkness was preferable to the harsh world of light.

I cried out into the void. "Help!"

And somebody came. "Hello."

I turned around, to see a girl standing behind me.

"Wow. You really messed up there, huh?"

"Who… who are you? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is what I call the Load Screen. As for who I am… My name is Chara."

"Chara… the Red Human."

"That's right." She smiled. "When I was alive, I held unforeseen power. The power of Determination. I could save, load, and reset the entire universe at will. All of time was at my fingertips. When I fell into the underground, I was found by a monster called Asriel. He took me back to his parents and they helped me adjust. There was no way I could leave the underground, but I could have a life here. And so, I did. One day, though, I fell. Down the waterfall at the dump. I fell for so long, and when I hit the ground, I died instantly. However, I woke up here. By using my power, I could return to life and correct my mistakes."

"That's insane. No other human had that kind of power."

"No. I was unique. Anyway, as expected, I began to experiment with killing. Once, I wiped out the whole underground. It was fun, for a while. But after I combined my soul with Asriel's, death was really the end. Once he was killed, I could still save, but loading and resetting was impossible. I've been left to hang in the void for nearly ten years."

"So what now?" I asked, fearing that I'd be stuck here just like Chara.

"One day, I'll return. One day, when a second Red Human falls down here. But as for now, I don't want the Underground to be destroyed by someone who can't undo their mistakes. So, I only have one question."

I listened.

"If I gave you my power, could you go on? Could you defeat the Cyan Human?"

This really was the most important decision of my life. And it was so easy.

"Yes."

"Then go." She smiled and raised her hands. Red tendrils extended from them and seeped into me. I could feel the power. The insane strength that Chara had once held.

"Use my save file. The most recent one is this morning, at about seven thirty."

I turned around, Chara's power flooding me. When I looked down at my soul, it was a yellowish green. Not true yellow, like the Yellow Human, but a combination of Red and Green. Determination and Kindness.

Two words floated in the darkness. Load. Reset. I lifted my hand towards Load, and closed my fist. The Load Screen began to disappear. I looked over my shoulder at Chara.

"Thanks." I told her. "I won't let you down."

"Good luck." She grinned.

* * *

Green is gonna kick some ass.

Or, you know, they could just die again. Also, Chara is a girl. You can ignore me if you want - that's just my view. Also, referring to her as 'they' so often wound get kinda annoying.

Chapter 6 came late because I uploaded it as a document and forgot to add it to the story. Whoops. Anyway, the story is reaching it's conclusion, I think. Maybe I'll remember a chapter I wanted to put in, or something.

If you liked/didn't like the chapter, leave a review and tell me why! I'm always looking to improve.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back, Back, Back Again

Undertale spoilers.

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

I quickly sat up in bed. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw the time. 7:30. Chara had been spot on. I didn't want to change anything, except the part where I died, obviously. I couldn't remember what time I got up, though. Did it matter? Would Sans find it odd that I was up this early? Would Sans be awake at all?

 _Stop._ I told myself. These were probably the sort of questions that got Chara where she is now. Curiosity killed the cat, and all.

I got out of bed and got dressed, then went downstairs. Sans was flicking through TV channels, just like before.

"hey, kid. you're up early." He murmured.

"You too." I sat down on the lumpy sofa with him.

Sans glanced across at me. It was hard to tell, but I saw something in the white dots that were his eyes. Suspicion? Did he already know?

"What is it?" I asked.

"nah, probably nothing." He continued watching TV.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. If he found out I'd died, I don't know how he'd react.

"tell ya what, i'm gonna go look at something in my workshop. back in a bit, ok?"

"Sure thing." I nodded.

Sans stood up and walked out the front door.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the beginning of a cartoon I'd been watching earlier. Or rather, would have been watching later. Time travel is confusing.

Undyne walked out of her room, stretching. "You're up already?"

"Yeah, I just woke up early. Dunno why."

"Since we're up, I'll make some breakfast." She strolled into the kitchen and I remembered how salty it had been when I ate it in the previous timeline. I called after her;

"Undyne, don't add too much salt!"

"Uh… okay?" She replied, confused.

The sound of metal being smashed echoed through the house..

"I'll go check on Sans." I volunteered.

I ran outside to where Sans's workshop behind the house.

"Everything okay in h-" I began.

"it **was** you, wasn't it?" Sans knelt facing a smashed up machine in the corner. "why wait until now?"

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

Sans stood up and punched me in the shoulder. The act of aggression caused the colour to fade from the workshop. Our souls shimmered into visibility. Now I could see Sans's soul, it appeared a little… off. A very slightly yellowish white. Mine was a yellowish green, as it had been when I spoke with Chara. Sans grabbed a handheld device from the bench and clamped it to my soul. The screen on the device showed a coloured pie chart. The contents of my soul, I realized. It was around half green, and maybe thirty percent red. The rest was a mix of other colours.

"where'd you get that?" Sans pointed at the red third.

I sighed. "I guess I'd better explain." The colour returned to the workshop.

I told him the story of how I'd gone to the strange village in Waterfall and met the Cyan Human. There, we had fought, and I'd died. I told him how I met Chara, and how she lent me the power of Determination. The resolve to undo what had been done and to change fate.

"determination isn't just time travel." Sans sat back onto his chair. "imagine a sheet of paper." He grabbed an A4 sheet and drew a line. About halfway across, he wrote 'Now'.

"let's say that this is our timeline, and this is where we are now." He tapped a bony finger on the word. "determination isn't skipping backwards, it's more like folding the paper over itself." He folded the paper in half, then folded the half in half, so it was the same width, only shorter. "the part of the timeline we can't see anymore? that's still there, but it's been overwritten. look close enough, and you can see it underneath."

"I think that's the longest time you've ever spoken for, Sans." I smiled a little, and so did he.

"It's _tibia_ expected really. Talking is a lot of effort."

"What's that?" I asked, nodding to the smashed up machine in the corner.

"it _was_ a time machine, but i broke it a long time ago. all it can do now is measure timeline activity. or rather, it could, until a couple of minutes ago."

"We can use my determination while I have it."

Sans nodded reluctantly. "messing with people's lives just doesn't seem right, but i agree."

"Last time, I went to Waterfall at around 10:00. It's 8:00 now, so we have two hours. I don't want to change anything I don't have to."

Sans and I headed inside and explained to Undyne. We would meet the Cyan human in the glowing grass cave, and we would jump her, then… We didn't know what next. Killing her didn't seem right, even if it was what she deserved. Either way, we would get some questions answered.

* * *

Sans knows! He was suspicious from the second he saw Green's face.

See you all... uh... sometime. I don't have an update schedule.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cyan Is a Slippery Bastard

Undertale spoilers.

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

Sans and Undyne followed behind me. The shadows in the cave seemed even darker, more oppressive.

"It's here." I whispered, taking my first (or not) step into the hidden village.

Cyan stood facing away from us, just like last time. "WHERE IS THE GREEN HUMAN? WHERE?"

"right there, buddy."

Sans had been right behind me, and now he was in front of the defenceless cat-dog-rabbits. He pointed into the tunnel, where Undyne and I stepped into view.

Just like before, Cyan ignored my friends and faced me.

"Oh, good. I was beginning to lose my patience."

Again, the same thing. I was already considering; if I said something before Sans did, would Cyan have said something different? I stopped myself. That kind of thinking was probably what got Chara into the mess she was in.

I drew my pan and leaped forward, swiping sideways. Cyan held perfectly still, and my weapon passed right through her. That was her intangibility. Sans and Undyne were horrified, but I'd seen it before. Cyan aimed her knife at my wrist, but this time, I used my power.

 ** _Protect my wrist._**

A tiny glowing green shell formed around my wrist, and Cyan's knife bounced right off. Undyne shouted and her spear flicked through the air, almost too fast to see. Cyan lifted her knife and cut it in two, end to end. The two halves of the steel weapon fell on either side of Cyan, like something from an action movie or poorly written fan fiction.

I had a sudden rush of inspiration.

 ** _Let Undyne use my power._**

A golf ball sized sphere shot from my forehead and sunk into Undyne's left eye. She promptly started cursing and screaming in pain. I instantly regretted my decision. I had to try again. I shut my eyes tight.

 _Load, load! Come on!_

" _No, no, no._ " Chara's voice echoed in my mind. " _This isn't important enough to go back two and a half hours. She'll be fine. Kill the lunatic human and get it over with_."

When I opened my eyes again, no time had passed. Undyne stood up. Her left eye was glowing a fierce white. She held out her palm and a bluish-white spear appeared in her grasp.

"Cool." She drew her arm back, and launched the spear. Cyan ducked under it and swiped at Undyne's legs. Her knife collided with a thigh bone sprouting from the floor. I realized it was Sans.

"Thank God. I didn't think you'd do anything." I groaned.

I begun mentally preparing a more complex structure to create with magic. Walls and stuff were easy – just a flat surface. But this would take a minute to visualize.

"i like to pick my moments." Sans winked and raised his hand. Cyan's soul darkened to a deep blue, and she was flung towards the ceiling, where an array of pointed bones pointed downwards. Cyan manoeuvred between them and grabbed on. Sans swiped his hand back down and Cyan was left danging on the cavern roof. The bone slowly dislodged, and she fell.

 ** _Create a jail cell._**

A floating, shimmering green cell appeared, complete with a squishy floor. Cyan landed perfectly in the centre, and I closed the lid. She stood and swiped at the bars to no avail. She stood perfectly still, and didn't fall through to the real floor.

"What?" She shouted. "Why can't I escape?"

Cyan dropped her knife and fell to her knees.

"So." She looked up. "Now what?"

"Now." Undyne began. "We take you to the king for questioning."

She produced a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket.

"Uh… Undyne? Why do you carry handcuffs around?" I asked.

"It's.. uh… no reason." She replied shiftily.

I removed the floor of the cage and Sans grabbed the knife before Cyan could get to it. Undyne clipped the handcuffs onto Cyan's wrists.

"Ouch, not that tight." Cyan complained, before attempting to become intangible and break out of the handcuffs.

"It's not working." She said in disbelief.

"Of course it's not. Things in contact with you when you first become intangible still block your movement. That's why you don't sink through the ground, and why your clothes don't fall right off you." I had in fact read a book on this topic by a famous monster scientist.

Undyne grabbed the chain on Cyan's handcuffs and we began to leave the village. I waved my hand and the shield protecting the villagers evaporated.

"TEM THANK HOOMAN!" A tiny cat-dog approached me, it's head tilting sideways. It had a goofy grin on it's face.

"Sans, what are these monsters?" I asked, as it nuzzled my hand.

Sans looked back over his shoulder. "these are temmies. they... uh… keep to themselves."

I glanced over to see he was already gone.

Undyne approached me. "They're… cute. Kind of."

She sneezed loudly. "Ugh. I think I'm allergic to them."

"Alright." I smiled. "Let's go. Good luck… Temmies!"

Undyne nodded, then turned around to grab Cyan, before realizing she was gone. "Where is she?" Undyne shouted.

I glanced around frantically. Both she and her knife were gone. She must have grabbed it and cut her chains when we weren't looking.

Undyne and I looked at each other, and we cursed simultaneously .

* * *

Well. It's been a while. I got bored of writing, but now I'm back. I did a do. Cyan has probably realized she can't kill Green because he's more powerful than her, so she's going to find another human soul. And possibly a more powerful monster soul.

If you like the story, then follow it for more! And if you have something to say, leave it in a review. I read all of them, even if I don't reply.


	10. Chapter 10 - Chara

Undertale Spoilers.

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

"you lost her?" Sans' voice echoed through the house.

"Well, if you'd kept her knife, then she wouldn't have cut herself out of the cuffs!" Undyne shouted.

"Woah, calm down." I stepped between them. "First, we need to know where Cyan will head next. She was looking for human souls, if I remember right."

"How'd you know _that_?" Undyne asked sceptically.

I sat down on Sans's sofa, and Sans followed suit. Undyne stayed standing.

"Last time, when we went to the cave and I died. Oh! That's right. You don't remember. Last time we fought in Temmie Village, she told me her plans to force a monster to absorb a human soul, then absorb the hybrid result."

"that… could work." Sans said thoughtfully. "why, though?"

"Every human soul has a varying amount of… uh.. power, right?" I asked.

"you mean determination?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, that's it. When I spoke with Chara, she said her power came from excessive amounts of Determination. That's what allowed her to fold time – almost completely erasing past events. One soul clearly doesn't have enough – Cyan is proof of that. Maybe if she has two, she could gain the same power Chara had."

"No." A fourth voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Chara, sitting on the back of the sofa cushions.

"How did you get here?" I exclaimed.

Sans and Undyne reacted similarly.

"I've been here the whole time. I'm the part of Chara that currently exists in your soul. The reason I appeared is to explain that you have no idea how determination works."

"Of course I know how it works." I folded my arms sulkily.

"No, you don't." She insisted. "Whatever being that has the most determination – that being and that being alone can use the power. In this case, that's you." She drew a glowing red knife from nowhere and used it as a pointer.

"So what Cyan is doing is pointless?" Undyne asked craning her neck to look at Chara.

"Yes." Chara hopped off the sofa cushions and took a biscuit from the table. She ate it while she talked. "Currently, there is no way for Cyan to achieve her goal of time travel. However, if she manages to absorb a hybrid soul, she will realize there is still a dominant power – that's us." She tapped me on the forehead with her glowing knife and grinned.

"Hmm…" Chara stopped and scratched her chin pensievely.

"What? What is it?" Undyne exclaimed.

"There was no chocolate on that biscuit." Chara sighed and flopped onto the sofa with Undyne and I.

Sans groaned and pressed his bony palms against his temples.

"so you're saying cyan will come after green again when she realizes she still doesn't have enough determination?" Sans questioned Chara.

"It's quite likely. All you need to do is wait, and Cyan will come to you." Chara reached forward and grabbed another biscuit, this time carefully selecting one with chocolate.

"But if we just wait, Cyan will kill somebody." I protested.

"I guess you're right." Chara said. "Does that bother you particularly?"

"Yes! Of course it does! We can't just sit around knowing someone's going to die!"

Chara stood up on the sofa to look out the window behind us. "Well, whatever your decision, I'd make up your minds fast. There goes Cyan now." She pointed out the window and I spun around.

Sure enough, a familiar figure raced across the snow.

"We have to go!" I shouted. "We need to stop her!" I stood up and ran to the door.

"wait." Sans's hand clamped onto my shoulder. "calm down. i can teleport us where we need to go any time i want. first, we need a plan."

"Well, you guys have fun!" Chara laughed. "I'm off now!" She vanished in a cloud of red steam.

"chara wants a human soul. they're kept in the king's palace, if memory serves." Sans begun.

"What memory?" Undyne interrupted. "How do you know that?"

Sans ignored her and continued. "the only way to the palace is through a replica of the ruins – there's one more corridor, then you're at the front gates. that corridor is where we'll stall her until green can make a cell to trap her in. alright?"

I was surprised Sans had thought this through so thoroughly. "Let's do it." I said.

I grabbed Sans's and Undyne's arms and the world was torn apart, revealing the nothingness beyond. Then it was rebuilt, like fabric sewing itself together.

We were suddenly in a very different place. It was a long, wide corridor. The floor was tiled with checkered gold and cream. The windows were metres tall and made of stained glass. Along either side of the corridor, golden pillars extended to a ceiling so high I couldn't even see it.

"Where… are we?" Undyne asked, examining the new surroundings.

"this is the final corridor." Sans pointed to the opposite end end. "cyan will come from there. green, hide yourself. we don't want cyan to know you're here."

I nodded and stood behind one of the golden pillars, out of sight from anyone coming into the room from the opposite end.

It didn't take long for Cyan to arrive. Five minutes, tops.

"So, you're all here." Her voice carried down the corridor. "But wait – where's the green human?" She feigned disappointment. "Just kidding. I don't need Green anymore."

"We know." Growled Undyne. She took a spare spear from her back. Apparenly the power I gave her stopped working. Her eye, however, was still glowing, so I'd made an eyepatch on the walk back from Temmie Village.

"so, what?" Sans's grin widened. "you gonna try'n get past us?" He spread his arms, and countless giant ram's skulls appeared behind him. Their eye sockets glowed a fierce blue.

I begun the mental imaging and whispered to myself; "A flat floor. One, two, three, four, five, six bars along this side. One, two, three, four - " I was cut short at the sound of Sans's ram's skulls blasting lasers down the corridor. Dammit.

"A flat floor. One, two, three, four, five, six bars along – " I didn't even get that far on my second attempt. The sight of Cyan fighting Undyne, knife on spear, caught me off guard. Undyne and Sans were clearly outmatched. They needed help.

I knew what I had to do.

 _Chara. My friends need help. Our friends need help._

A flash of red-white light and in the centre, Chara.

"Fine, whatever. Be aware, though. You guys aren't my friends. We just share a common goal." Chara turned to see Cyan staring at her. Thankfully, I was too far around the pillar to be seen.

"Are you…?" Cyan began.

"Yes, yes, Chara. Bringer of death, destroyer of hope, vanquisher of Justice." Sans cringed at the last one.

"Those aren't your titles." Snorted Undyne.

"No, you're right." Chara laughed and dived forwards, red knife flashing in her palm.

 _Don't kill her._ I warned.

Metal and magic clanged together. Bright light flashed from behind the pillar and a soul-wrenching scream echoed throughout the hallway.

 _Whoops._ Chara's voice echoed back.

I stepped from behind the pillar to see Chara standing over Cyan, who was lying on the ground, gushing blood.

"We can still save her!" I shouted. I raised my palms and attempted to focus my magic, but it was too late.

Cyan's light blue soul rose from her corpse, shimmering faintly.

 ** _I need a box. Just a box. No air holes necessary, we're not trapping a human here._**

A shimmering green cube appeared around the soul, encapsuling it.

"We did it." Undyne whispered.

"It's all… over now." I nodded.

"i think this should go to the king." Sans patted the soul container.

"I can do it, if you like." I said. "You guys go on ahead. There's still something I want to take care of."

Undyne opened her mouth to ask questions, then we made eye contact and she closed it again. "All right."

"I'll be going now. For good." Chara reached out to my soul, and the red Determination drained out of it, and back into her. She seemed to… solidify, just a little. Then, without a body to contain her power, she vanished, back to the Load Screen.

Sans put his hand on Undyne's shoulder and with a sharp _crack_ , they were gone.

And I was alone.

* * *

Whew. It's almost over.

You know, I had an epic fight scene between Green and Cyan all planned out, but as the story, the characters, and their powers developed, I realized that a lot of it didn't make sense anymore, so I scrapped it and went with the classic "team effort" type thing.

Anyway, you all know the drill. If you want to hear more, press Follow to get a notification when I update the story. I reeeeaaaally love reading what you think, so if you have anything to say, then leave it in a review!


	11. Chapter 11 - Papyrus

Undertale spoilers.

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

The tiny Light Blue soul revolved steadily as I looked at it.

 _"Why did I choose to stay in the underground?"_ I asked myself. _"Why did I never even try to leave?"_

Maybe it was because of how fast I'd made friends here. Everyone was so nice and considerate, they'd been accommodating, even to someone they'd never met. They all clashed heavily with humanity. Cyan was living proof of that. Deep down, I wanted to stay here.

But they didn't.

Could I really put my happiness over all theirs? Eventually, overpopulation would be a real problem. If they didn't get out, they would only suffer.

There was only one answer.

Now that I was so close, I couldn't choose to stay in the underground. There was no excuse now.

"the only way to the palace is through a replica of the ruins – there's one more corridor, then you're at the front gates." Sans had said. It seemed like an eternity ago, now.

I turned and walked through the archway we'd worked so hard to defend. I came out in a small courtyard, and a tall, thin entrance between walls made of grey brick.

"Hello?" I called. My voice seemed to be absorbed by my surroundings. It was so quiet. "Anybody home?"

"Come in, come in!" A cheery male voice came from the next room. I obliged, and entered.

Inside was an impressive, but empty throne room. The ground was made of soft, earthy soil. Golden flowers were beginning to sprout. They must have been very determined to live in the low-light conditions underground. The walls were made of grey brick, like everything else, but hanging from them were verdant green vines. In the centre of the room were two gold and purple thrones. One was a little dusty.

A goat-man, like Toriel, stood with his back facing me. In his hand was a little watering can. He sprinkled water around the golden flowers. His purple robe fluttered in the slight breeze from the next room.

He spoke as he turned to face me. "Would you like a cup – oh."

His face fell when he saw me. When he saw what I was carrying. He knew what I was here for.

"Come into the next room when you're… ahem. When you're ready." King Dremurr turned and hurried through the doorway on the opposite side of the throne room, and I followed him.

After walking through another corridor, I arrived in a room that seemed to be filled with pulsating light. King Dremurr stood in the middle, with seven jars. Six were empty. One had a glowing yellow soul hovering in the centre. I walked to a jar and deposited the Light Blue soul into it. My magic box vanished.

"Thank you." The king spoke softly.

"There's something else you want, isn't there?" I asked, willing my soul to appear. I could do it now. The shining green heart appeared in front of me. It wasn't like before, when I'd first fell.

"It's this." I tapped it with my finger, and felt the movement in my whole being.

"This… this is what you want?" King Dremurr asked.

"Yes." I said confidently. "Wait, no. There's one more thing."

I turned around.

 ** _Goodbye, my friends._**

A piece of paper appeared in my hand with a green flash. On it, was writing. A final note to my friends.

I looked back at the king, and handed him the paper. "Give that to my friends if they come looking for me. No, _when_ they come looking for me."

Asgore drew a blood red trident from his robe. I closed my eyes and smiled, even as the pointed tip rushed towards my head.

I opened my eyes, wrapped in darkness. It was familiar.

"Hello." Chara's voice pierced the shadows and I turned slowly.

"Here we are again." I sighed.

"I wouldn't normally ask, but since you did me a favour… do you want to go back?" She asked.

I felt like she already knew my answer. "No. I died because that was the best way to help."

"Thought you might say that. They say a human soul is a thousand times more powerful than a monster's. Right now, your skeleton and fish friends are in front of the barrier, where D… Asgore keeps the souls."

I felt what was coming next.

"They have chipped off one thousandth of your soul."

"No. No way." I was… I don't know. Shocked? Horrified? Honoured?

"Yeah. Funny what someone can accomplish if they're determined enough." She grinned. "The skeleton's got a genius friend who can do some spooky stuff. I think you might come back without my help."

"Come… back?" I was bewildered, even though it was something I'd done before. Was this for real?

Chara shut her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, any second now. Looks like this is goodbye for real."

She reached out to shake my hand and I realized that despite what she said about how we only shared a common enemy, I felt like we were friends.

I reached out, and as I did so, the shadows enveloping us brightened.

"Hey! You feelin' okay?" A loud, arrogant voice pierced my ears. Wait… what ears? I reached up to touch them, but my hands only met a hard, smooth surface. I held my hands in front of my face. Bones. Hard, white and brittle. I sat up slowly.

"Where… am I?" My voice sounded… different. "Wait, _who_ am I?"

"you don't remember?" A short, somehow chubby skeleton in a blue hoodie leaned forward and examined my face. He stroked an imaginary beard.

"No, not a thing."

The skeleton glanced over at a figure standing beside some complex machinery and scowled. I appeared to be in a laboratory of sorts.

"well, that's ok. my name's sans."

"And… and who am I?"

He hesitated, then grinned and held out his hand to help me up. "you're my brother, papyrus."

* * *

It's been a while. Sorry about that. I had this written out for ages and forgot to upload it. Anyway, I'm pretty happy how this turned out. I like Chara's character especially, since she seems to be so misrepresented as a malevolent/psychopathic murdering demon-god. She just got bored of repeating the same reality over and over.

If I write another story, it'l be for the Yellow Human, and perhaps orange after that. I likely won't write one for Light Blue because this is sort of her story too.

Anyway, now that it's all over, leave a review! Tell me what you think. I'm always open to your criticism (as long as it's helpful). If you want to know when I get Yellow's story out, then follow me!


End file.
